


His Inspiration

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mirror of Erised, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: With the help of the Mirror of Erised, Harry Potter finds his inspiration to keep on fighting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	His Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaiyaRhayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/gifts).



**HIS INSPIRATION**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter needed a place to think. So much had happened and he just wanted to scream. He needed to find the motivation to carry on. If he were destined to vanquish Voldemort according to the bloody prophecy, then he needed to find a purpose.

Sirius was dead and it was his fault.

If only he listened to Hermione, all this wouldn't have happened.

Sirius would still be alive.

His friends would not have been injured.

More importantly, Hermione would not be unconscious and fighting for her life.

He could not sit by her bedside with his thoughts running all over the place.

He needed to scream. He needed to let it all out.

Taking one last look at Hermione, he slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He needed to be alone.

With a million thoughts running through his head, his heart pounding like crazy due to all the emotional turmoil he had been experiencing, he ran towards the seventh-floor corridor in front of the tapestry of _Barnabas the Barmy._

Finally, he reached the entrance to the _Room of Requirement._

He walked in front of the wall and thought about a place to think, a place to center his thoughts, and a place to remember his inspiration to continue with this seemingly endless battle against Voldemort.

When a large oak door appeared, he took a deep calming breath. He was anxious to see whatever the magical room would conjure for him as he attempted to find his center amidst all this darkness and chaos.

The first thing he noticed was a very familiar ornate mirror that was clearly ancient. The beautiful piece of glass and metal had clawed feet and its gold frame inscribed with a weird phrase.

He was not looking at the glass yet. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the intricate design of the mirror.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," he murmured as he closed his eyes to silence his whirlwind of emotions and thoughts.

After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the glass.

He gasped.

He expected to see his parents once again, just like those times when he found his eleven-year-old self being drawn to the lure of this magical mirror. Instead of the familiar image of his mum and dad, the strangest image was being shown.

It was Hermione and a large black dog that reminded him of Padfoot.

He gulped.

If the image was already disturbing it was the details that made it even more confusing.

Not only was his heart's desire supposed to be Hermione and a dog that looked like Sirius's animagus form, but it was the details that made him feel hot and well… bothered.

This Hermione was so… different.

Her wild curly hair fell in elegant waves. She was wearing a short and tight black dress that showed off her curves in such a flattering manner. She looked older than her sixteen-year-old self but she looked so gorgeous and sexy. She had makeup on and her plump lips were painted blood red.

"Merlin!" he clenched his fist to stop himself from thinking naughty thoughts. His best friend was unconscious on a hospital bed for Merlin's sake. He should not let his hormonal bloke reactions get the better of him.

"I'm a disgusting randy bloke," he muttered as his eyes continued to feast on the image in front of him. When the Hermione in the mirror flipped her hair and winked at him, he blushed and focused on the black dog instead.

Now focusing on the dog, he was gobsmacked before he started chuckling. The dog was Sirius' in his animagus form alright. What made the dog odder was the fact that it wore what looked like a t-shirt and then it had a Gryffindor scarf around its neck.

Thinking that his heart's true desire was so bizarre, he walked toward a corner of the room that was facing away from the mirror before a couch appeared. He took a seat and tried his best to analyze his supposed heart's desire.

_A sexy Hermione and Padfoot._

"Merlin! I'm losing my mind," he murmured. _This is so confusing and frustrating and crazy!_

He closed his eyes and tried to think. The image in the mirror must mean something. He came into the room seeking a place to think, a place to center his thoughts, and a place to find his inspiration against Voldemort.

"Hermione and Padfoot," he muttered as he tried to think about them – their happy smiles and the fact that they got hurt and it was his fault. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation with Sirius before the start of his fifth year…

* * *

" _Hi, pup! You ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked after closing the door to Harry's room at 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Despite his sullen mood, Harry just could not ignore his godfather so he closed the book he was haphazardly perusing and placed it on the nightstand._

" _Hi, Sirius," he sat on the bed._

_Sirius was quiet for a while and just remained standing there looking at him. Harry hated the idea of going back to Hogwarts but he had no choice. After suffering alone at the Dursleys, the dementor attack, and appearing at the Ministry of Magic to plead his innocence from violating laws, this summer was just the worst ever. And all those horrid things didn't include Voldemort and the guilt he felt for Cedric's death._

" _Are you alright, Harry?"_

" _Can't I just stay here with you? I don't want to go back to Hogwarts – "_

" _I'm sorry, pup, but it's not – "_

" _Yeah, I know," he shrugged._

" _Think about the bright side. At least you'll be with Ron and Hermione and… Pup? Do you fancy someone?" Sirius smirked._

" _Wha – no!" Harry vehemently denied. He could feel his cheeks and his ears turning red. His eyes darted all around the room as he avoided his godfather's knowing look._

" _Is it Hermione?"_

" _She's my best friend!"_

" _I told James once… the smartest women make the best girlfriends," Sirius winked._

" _But I – but she – I mean – "_

" _No need to get your knickers in a twist. Goodnight, pup!" Sirius chuckled before exiting the room._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and thought about Hermione. She was his best friend, his fiercest supporter. And, unlike Ron, he had always known that she was a girl. He had always known from the first time he saw her entering their compartment at the Hogwarts' Express. He could be a clueless git but even he knew that Hermione was a girl. Ron was just too blind to see that. Seriously! Hermione had long hair so _obviously_ she's not a boy.

He chuckled. Hermione's right. Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

_What could it mean though? Hermione is apparently my heart's true desire._

He closed his eyes once again as he thought about Hermione…

Her warm chocolate brown eyes. Her long wild curly hair bouncing with life. Her thick eyelashes. Her warm hugs. The smell of vanilla, parchment, and jasmine when she enveloped her arms around him in a gesture of comfort.

And then, he remembered the vision of Hermione walking down the grand staircase in her blue dress at the Yule Ball…

He gulped.

Of course, he knew that she was a girl, even as a clueless firstie, he thought she was cute and really smart. He always had a crush on her but he fought his feelings because he noticed that Ron fancied her too. Besides, Hermione seemed to like blokes like Viktor and who was he to compete with that.

_I'm an idiot! I should have known that I can't keep on lying to myself._

He finally had the answer.

Hermione Granger was his inspiration. She was the reason why he still had the courage to fight Voldemort.

She was his heart's true desire.

As he realized Hermione's importance in his life, he made a silent promise. When she opens her eyes, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. _Prophecy be damned!_

* * *

Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes. She had a massive headache and she had no idea how she got to the hospital wing. The last thing she remembered was being at the Ministry –

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

She felt someone squeeze her hand and she turned to that direction. She had a fond smile on her face as she watched Harry attempt to fix his glasses and his messy raven hair.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry's emerald green eyes reflected relief, worry, joy, and something that she had never seen before.

"What happened, Harry?" her voice was gruff.

"Before I answer that, I have to ask you something," he seemed nervous now but there was a look of determination in his eyes.

"Oh… Okay," she shrugged.

"Hermione, I – You're my – Merlin! This is so – " he looked like a lost and confused puppy and she chuckled. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"What is it Harry?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Hermione, I understand now. You're my heart's true desire… My inspiration… And I – Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" there was a certain softness in his eyes as he stared at her.

It was unnerving how he was looking at her like she was the center of his universe.

She just could not believe that this was happening! It must be a dream.

She raised her right hand and poked his cheek with her index finger.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he pouted.

"Oh. It's not a dream," she muttered.

She was stunned, to say the least. She always fancied Harry but she knew that his heart was set on someone else, girls like Cho, so she gave up on him. She just wanted to make him happy. But this! This was so overwhelming!

"Hermione, say something…"

"Are you – are you sure?" she whispered and he nodded earnestly.

"I know I'm not a catch but – "

"Yes, Harry. I'll be your girlfriend," she grinned.

"Really?" his face lit up and his eyes sparkled.

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Yes!" Harry pumped his fist in the air and to her surprise, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Before she could kiss him back, he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed. He was so adorable. _Her Harry._

"Sorry, I – "

"Harry, it's okay," she chuckled.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she was starting to get sleepy again.

"If I defeat Voldemort will you promise to say yes again?"

"I promise, Harry," she smiled at him before yawning. She didn't even contemplate his question.

"Get some rest, Hermione. I'll watch over you. We'll talk about what happened at the ministry once you're better… For now, just sleep," she felt him squeezing her hand again.

"Thanks, Harry," she closed her eyes.

The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the land of dreams once again was Harry murmuring something about marriage and a black dog dressed in clothes as their pet.

Whatever that meant, they could talk about it later. One thing was for certain, she was confident that Harry would end Voldemort. They would do it together. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to AnaiyaRhayne, a brave frontliner against the battle that is COVID-19. Thank you for all your efforts. You are a true hero. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
